La verdadera chica del infierno
by alucard70
Summary: OneShot. Él es un chico con muchos problemas y una vida que detesta. Tiene un verdugo que no pará de atormentarlo, y ahora lo ha llevado al limite. Encuentra un sitio web que se supone no existe. Enma Ai es ficción, o al menos eso era lo que él creía.


******Disclaimer**: Jigoku Shoujo no me pertenece. Esta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro y como un pasatiempo.

**La verdadera chica del infierno**

_"La vida de los seres sólo depende del destino. Estamos atados con un hilo tan frágil que se rompería si se enredara. Sufrimientos, tristezas, lágrimas de dolor. A las doce de la madrugada y al otro lado del velo de la noche, si no te atreves, me vengare por ti"._

Desde que recuerdo he sufrido de acoso escolar, bullyng, cómo le llaman ahora. Soy un chico bajito y escuálido, de mirada triste y andar encorvado. En mi casa las cosas no están bien, no hay violencia, pero si abandono e indiferencia. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía sólo cinco años, mi padre se volvió a casar, aunque sólo por tener a alguien que cuidara de la casa y de su hijo. Pero todo le salió mal. Ahora él trabaja todo el día y llega cansado. Mi madrastra, aunque no es mala persona, no tiene idea de como hacerse cargo de mí. Deja algo de comida y luego se marcha para pasar el día con sus amigas y familiares. Creo que la única razón por la que no ha pedido el divorcio es porque de verdad ama a mi padre.

Cuando entre a secundaria conocí a Jorge, quien sería mi verdugo durante los siguientes años. Era un chico alto que hacía amigos con facilidad, sacaba buenas notas y era popular entre las chicas. Es decir, todo lo contrarío a mi, salvo en las calificaciones. A mi siempre se me ha dado el estudio, por lo que soy el número uno de la clase. No es que sea uno de esos cerebritos que se matan estudiando, sino que, al ser tímido para hacer amigos, paso el tiempo leyendo y estudiando. Es un escape de la realidad, junto con una buena serie de anime.

La única persona que ha sido mi amiga en todo este tiempo es Samanta. Es una chica guapa, con una sonrisa cálida y un carácter amigable y comprensivo. Vive en la misma calle que yo. Su madre y mi madre eran muy amigas, y luego de la muerte de mamá, su familia nos ayudo mucho. Fue cuando nos hicimos amigos, y desde siempre hemos sido muy unidos. Hasta la secundaría. En la escuela donde estudiamos los grupos están separados en masculinos y femeninos. Aunque aún nos juntamos mucho, ella ha comenzado a salir con muchas amigas.

Y luego esta Jorge. Desde que me conoció comenzó a meterse conmigo. Me dice cosas despectivas e, incluso, suele darme golpes en la cabeza con libros y demás cosas. Yo siempre lo ignoro, pero, al parecer, con él no funciona eso. Sigue molestando. En si no me importaría, de no ser por algo que paso.

Desde hace algún tiempo, he comenzado a ver a Samanta como algo más que una amiga. Ella es tan agradable y, a diferencia de otras personas, no me juzga por mi apariencia o mis gustos. Comencé a fantasear con ella y a sentirme nervioso cada vez que la veía. Luego de varios meses atormentándome, decidí tragarme mi miedo y decirle lo que sentía. Sabía que podía arruinar nuestra amistad, pero era mejor que vivir con esa incertidumbre.

Fue cuando la vi en los jardines de la escuela. Pero no estaba sola. ¡Jorge estaba con ella y se estaban besando! Jorge, aquel que se había dedicado a volver mis días escolares un infierno, estaba con Samanta, mi amiga y la chica a la que amaba. Me llené de rabia y quise, por primera vez, darle su merecido a ese maldito. Pero no hice nada, soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

Lo dejé pasar, aunque no podía evitar sentirme herido y furioso cada vez que veía a Samanta y a Jorge. Dejé de ver a Samanta y de ir a la escuela. Era horrible ver el rostro de todas esas personas que me detestaban y a las que yo aborrecía con todo mí ser. Los directivos de la escuela llamaron varias veces a mi casa, tratando de contactar con mis padres. Afortunadamente para mí, nadie sabía sobre la situación en la que mi familia vivía, salvo Samanta. Ellos no contaban con otro número que no fuera ese, así que no era algo que realmente me importara. Podían llamar e incluso ir a tocar la puerta de la casa, nadie les contestaría ni los recibiría.

En cuando a mí, comencé a refugiarme aún más en el anime. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viendo series por internet. Leía mangas y buscaba imágenes y fanfics relacionados con mis series preferías. Y luego me topé con Jigoku Shoujo. Muchas veces había escuchado hablar de esa serie, pero no me llamaba la atención. Habiendo casi visto por completo las otras series, comencé a verla. Me encanto.

Fantaseaba que yo era quien enviaba a los criminales al infierno. Y todos ellos eran Jorge. Comencé a desear que la página de la comunicación al infierno fuera real. La busqué por internet varias veces, pero todas las que encontraba eran paginas de fans o promocionales de las diversas televisoras que tenían los derechos de transmisión de la serie.

Fue cuando se me ocurrió usar un servidor proxy de Japón. Disfrace mi dirección ip y comencé a buscar. Eran exactamente las diez de la mañana1, hora de México, cuando entré a la página que apareció primero. El sitio web tenía un diseño sencillo. Sólo había una línea escrita en japonés con kanjis rojos. El fondo era totalmente en color negro y en le centro estaba una caja de texto con un botón, que supuse era el de enviar.

Escribí el nombre completo de Jorge y le di enviar. La página web se cerró pero no pareció que pasaran nada más. Estaba por apagar la computadora cuando el MSN me indico que tenía un nuevo correo electrónico. Me llamó la atención que el remitente era un correo en japonés.

Abrí el hotmail y verifique la bandeja de entrada. Había un correo en kanjis. Al abrirlo me encontré con un diseño similar al de la página web que había visitado sólo unos momentos atrás. Supuse que era un correo de los administradores, pero eso me trajo una duda. El sitió de "comunicación al infierno" no tenía un campo para introducir la dirección de correo, como en las paginas de fans. ¿Cómo habían obtenido mi dirección? Dado obviamente no sé japonés, copie el texto y lo puse en el google traductor. Claro está que el traductor no hizo bien su trabajo, pero estaba lo suficiente legible para comprender lo que decía. El mensaje, ya algo editado, era el siguiente:

_Si de verdad desea enviar a alguien al infierno, de clic en aceptar. Una vez hecho, el contrato se considerará firmado. El precio por enviar a alguien al infierno es de un alma. Una vez que dé clic en aceptar o en cancelar esté mensaje será eliminado de su correo y ya no tendrá acceso a la pagina de la comunicación al infierno._

Me lo pensé un momento. Todo eso debía de ser una broma. Luego de un momento en que me repetía a mi mismo que no pasaría nada, di clic en el botón que, según el traductor, era aceptar. Nuevamente se cerró el sitio web. Abrí de nuevo el correo. El mensaje no estaba en la bandeja de entrada. Busque en el correo no deseado, la papelera y en todas las demás bandejas por horas, pero no había nada. Era como si nunca me hubiera llegado el mensaje.

Muy asustado, por la noche, me fui a dormir. Pero no fui capaz de conciliar el sueño. Podía escuchar como alguien o algo se paseaba por la habitación. Eran casi las cuatro cuando finalmente pude dormir un poco, aunque no fue mucho. Desperté cerca de las once de la mañana. Me sentía agotado y hambriento. Bajé a la cocina y calenté las sobras del día anterior. Luego, a las doce, fui a ver la televisión. Al no encontrar nada, puse en el canal de noticias. No hubo nada de interés.

Los próximos días pasaron de forma similar. Hasta el viernes. En las noticias dijeron algo que yo no esperaba. ¡Jorge estaba desaparecido! Sus padres, muy desesperados, acudieron a la televisora para que, si alguien lo había visto, se comunicara con ellos.

Me encerré en mi cuarto con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo furiosamente. ¿Era real esa página? ¿Realmente había enviado a Jorge al infierno? Los remordimientos me atormentaban. Desabroche los botones superiores de mi camisa para ver mi pecho. ¡No estaba la marca de Enma Ai! Me recosté en la cama sintiéndome un poco más tranquilo. Todo era una coincidencia, no podía ser de otra manera.

Estaba sumiéndome en un estado de estupor, cuando comencé a escuchar los pasos de alguien en el pasillo que se acercaba a mi habitación. Me quede quieto, tratando de escuchar. La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y, dado que la cama estaba justo frente a esta, vi de frente a una niña. Era asiática, tenía el cabello negro y largo; vestía un quimono rojo sangre y sus ojos, ¡oh, los ojos! Eran rojos y parecían destellar con un brillo maléfico. Se quedó de pie allí, en la puerta, mirándome sin expresión y sin decir palabra alguna. No sé cuanto tiempo paso en esa situación, hasta que mi madrastra llegó. La escuché abrir la puerta. La chica, Enma Ai, se dio media vuelta y se marcho por el pasillo.

Traté de convencerme a mi mismo de que todo era un sueño. ¡Nada de eso podía estar pasando! ¡Enma Ai y la comunicación al infierno no existían! ¡Jorge no había sido enviado al infierno!

Al día siguiente volvió a pasar lo mismo. Enma sólo se quedaba allí, sin hacer nada, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera un terror que me paralizaba. El quinto día no soporte más. Le grite con todas las maldiciones que conocía, le pregunte de una y otra forma porque me atormentaba. Ella ya había enviado a mi verdugo al infierno, ahora debía dejarme en paz hasta el día de mi muerte cuando volviera para llevarse mi alma.

El sexto día, ella se acercó a mí, en vez de quedarse de pie en la puerta. Se paro justo frente a la cama y me tomó la mano. Luego, me entrego una navaja. Señalo las venas en mi brazo con su pálido dedo y luego esperó.

¡Ella quería que me suicidara! La mire a sus ojos inexpresivos, pero ella permanecía sin decir ni hacer nada, sólo observándome. Sabía que el terror terminaría en el momento que hiciera lo que ella quería. El precio de la venganza es un alma, y el alma que ella quería era la mia. La muerte era la única salida.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí al escritorio. Saqué un cuaderno de la escuela y comencé a escribir todo esto. Ahora ya he terminado. He contado mi historia, quien la encuentre debe decidir si esto es verdad o no.

.-.-.-.

Fragmentos publicados en el diario Milenio de México:

_Jorge Luis Zarate, quien había estado desaparecido por casi dos semanas fue encontrado la tarde de ayer. Había sufrido un accidente y estaba inconsciente en el hospital civil. Ya ha despertado y los médicos esperan que se recupere pronto…_

…_El cuerpo de Mario Sánchez Estrada fue encontrado por su padre. Se sabé que tenía graves problemas de acoso escolar. Sus profesores están conmocionados, siempre fue un alumno estudioso. Un chico con un gran futuro que decidió tomar el camino fácil en vez de enfrentar sus problemas…_

.-.-.-.

El río era pasible, a pesar de todo. Mario estaba allí, sentado, viendo como Enma Ai dirigía la barca hacia las puertas del infierno.

—Realmente creías que lo enviaría a él al infierno —dijo de pronto, Mario estaba tan sumido en si mismo que no le tomó importancia al hecho de que era capaz de entender lo que decía, cuando se suponía que debía hablar en japonés—. Él es un chico despreciable que molesta a los demás. Pero no le deseo la muerte a nadie. Fuiste tú quien odio lo suficiente para llegar a ese punto. Eres despreciable, patético y miserable. Te mereces la condena eterna.

Mario comenzó a reír como un desquiciado. Era cierto, como podía haber sido tan estúpido. Realmente había pensado que todo sería como en la ficción. El mensaje en su correo decía "Si desea enviar a alguien al infierno", no especificaba a quien. A pesar de que era el nombre de Jorge el que había escrito en la comunicación al infierno, era a si mismo a quien se estaba condenando.

* * *

1 Con la diferencia de horario, en verano, a esa hora son las 00:00 en Japón.


End file.
